In the Depths of Hell
by PureCreativity
Summary: After Eugene dies, Rapunzel snaps. Rated T for possibly being the darkest thing I've ever written


**I'm sorry guys. So sorry. **

**After reviewing my stories, I realized the ONE genre I'm good at is the one I don't want to inflict on Rapunzel, dear, cute, sweet, pretty, sexy, curious, smart Rapunzel. It turns out I'm good at Tragedy. I'm good at inflicting pain on my favorite Disney Princess. Heck, my ONLY favorite Disney Princess before Elsa and Anna came along. But even they fall below Rapunzel…I digress.**

**So, here I am again, inflicting yet another painful blow to Rapunzel. I've taken away her life, I've taken away Pascal, and I've taken away her whole movie. Now, I'm taking away Eugene.**

**Anyone who doesn't cry at all is a heartless bastard.**

**To the fic!**

The day of reckoning had arrived.

For the whole kingdom, they were eagerly anticipating the moment when the Sun peeked over the horizon. For today was the day Flynn Rider would be hung for his crimes. Only two people were rather down in the dumps. One was of course, Flynnigan Rider AKA Eugene Fitzherbert. The other was the Princess of Corona, Rapunzel.

She had pleaded, begged at the knees of her parents, the very King and Queen of Corona. Though they truly wished to spare Eugene, they too were powerless. For the Law was above even the Royal Court.

So here she was, sitting next to her parents on the balcony designated for the Royal Family, watching helplessly as Eugene was led to the hangman's noose, her eyes blank and soulless.

Eugene was walking obediently to his doom. Even though reuniting Rapunzel with her family was what had brought him here, heading off to do the dead man's jig, he would have done it again in a heartbeat. As he climbed up to the platform, and stared blankly ahead as the hangman slipped the rope collar around his neck, he could feel all the eyes of Corona staring at him. The citizens, out of hatred and satisfaction. The King and Queen, out of pity. Rapunzel, his only love, out of sadness and heartbreak.

The Captain of the Guard marched up to him, a gleeful smile hidden under his twisted moustache.

"Flynnigan Rider, you are to be hanged for crimes against the fair kingdom of Corona. Do you have any last words?" Under his breath, he whispered to Eugene. "You got what you deserved, scumbag."

Eugene glared daggers at him, then sighed, knowing he was right. Though he had brought the Lost Princess back to Corona, what was that compared to the hundreds he robbed over the years? He did deserve this fate.

"Yes, I do have some words to say." Eugene proclaimed, looking straight at Rapunzel.

"Blondie, I'm sorry you have to see me go, and I've even more sorry to leave you. However, in my heart of hearts, I know I deserve this fate. We probably won't meet again, even in the afterlife. I belong in the deepest corners of hell; you deserve to be up there with the angels. Goodbye forever, Rapu…"

He did not manage to finish her name, for the Captain, eager to end Eugene's life, had silently gestured to the masked hangman to pull the lever, sending Eugene plummeting to his doom.

Rapunzel was never the same since.

Gone was the bubbly girl, curious about the world. In her place was a heartless woman, with no love in her heart. Her mind had snapped, broken into pieces by the death of Eugene. The death of her heart.

Her parents had tried to arrange marriages with her to other princes. But she rejected each and every one. Her parents eventually gave up and attempted to force her to marry Prince Hannibal of the Southern Isles. She was quiet during the wedding. Her parents heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that she was finally married.

However, their hopes were dashed the next day, when the Prince was found burning on the wedding bed, in a fire fueled by Rapunzel's wedding dress. Some say she had castrated him as well.

The second and third attempt too ended with the death of the prince. The second one was pushed a balcony, while the other was buried alive, under the manure of the palace horses. Though everyone knew they died under the hand of Rapunzel, there was no evidence to directly link her. After the third marriage, no one dared to offer their hand in marriage.

Eventually her parents passed away, leaving her in charge of Corona. Her first order of business was to execute the Captain of the Guards in the most painful way: impaled on a blunt spear in a bonfire.

She ruled the kingdom ruthlessly, executing every single criminal, be they a common street rat, or a minister attempting to overthrow her, in the same way as Eugene, hung from the noose. The prisons were empty, for there was only one sentence for crime: death.

She ruled with an icy heart, vicious, harsh and cold.

When she finally died, the angels kicked her off the clouds of Heaven, straight into the pits of Hell, where she thought she would be reunited with her heart. But they don't call it Hell for no reason.

For the rest of eternity, she burned in Hell, with Eugene nowhere in sight.

**Well, here's the 'cheerful, happy fluffy one-shot' I promised. I'm messing with you. Seriously, I think I just won the prize for the most twisted, dark one shot in the Tangled archive. Till next time!**

**PC**


End file.
